


Love like you - Samifer

by Cas_pie_l



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A lot of AU's in one fic, Agent!Dean, Alternate Universe - Bookstore, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - FBI, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Angst, Castiel is and artist, Dad!Lucifer, Destiel - Freeform, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Fluff, GAY GAY GAY, Haha platonic love my ass, HopefullyAgent!Sam, I mean a LOT, It's not all sugar and spice, It's really complicated and weird, M/M, Meg/Ruby - Freeform, Michael is a dick, Samifer - Freeform, Samifer is probably gonna be canon in like 100000 chapters, Student!Castiel, a lot of fluff, don't trust him, forgot about that - Freeform, maybe smut, random idea, really - Freeform, some day, sorry - Freeform, student!Sam, ups
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 03:58:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11501307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cas_pie_l/pseuds/Cas_pie_l
Summary: Sam never thought he would fall in love. Not the type in which the other person doesn't just use him.Sam never thought he would even make it in the FBI Academy in the first place. Not knowing he would later be a successful agent.Sam never thought he would sacrifice himself for someone. Not someone from his family anyways.He was so wrong.





	Love like you - Samifer

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [By Chance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6802795) by [HeavenWontTakeMeBack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavenWontTakeMeBack/pseuds/HeavenWontTakeMeBack). 



> Maaaaaan, I kinda am a little uneasy about this.. Welp, hope it gonna be some ok, not good. At least ok. 
> 
> So yeah, enjoy this.
> 
> \----------
> 
> This chapter only introduces the story so don't really be excited about any ships.
> 
> They are in Quantico, Virginia.  
> Sam is 23  
> Dean is 27  
> Cas is 23  
> Lucifer is 28
> 
> Uhmm, I guess that's all for the first chapter??

The darkness of the room was comfortable for Sam. He minded light more. He turned over, facing the covered window, tugging his blanket close. A heavy creak disturbed the quietness and made Sam's heart jump a little.

 

"Rise and shine!" Dean's voice sounded so loud that it was almost annoying. 

 

He pulled the curtains from the window, the light filling the once dark and peaceful room. Sam made a annoyed sound and put the pillow over his head trying to disappear. Today wasn't a ordinary day and just the thought of that made Sam's heart wrench.

 

"C'mon, Sammy." Dean sat down on the edge of his bed.

 

He pulled at the blanket and let Sam only in his boxers. Sam yelped at the sudden cold and threw his pillow at Dean. Dean laughed and caught it, throwing it back at Sam. The younger one made a frustrated sound and put the pillow back on his head.

 

"I shouldn't have lend you a spare key." Sam laughed nervously.

 

Dean laughed, too and then silence covered the room.

 

"Sam?" Dean's voice was filled with concern already.

 

Dean always knew when something was wrong with Sam. It was like that since they were young. Dean was the most close person Sam had and knew what was going on through the darkest parts of the younger's head. Though Sam didn't like to admit it, Dean knew him better that anyone else. Sam sat up slowly, a expression of despair on his face. He hugged the pillow and just sat there in complete silence, hoping that his brother would say something, anything. He always knew how to lighten his mood up.

 

"Sammy..." To Sam's happiness, Dean did start talking. He sighed. "Son of a bitch, I don't know what to tell you." Dean nervously laughed, scratching the back of his head and looking down.

 

"That'd be a first" Sam mumbled. "Nobody really leaves you speechless."

 

Dean laughed at that and Sam sketched a smile. "Look, I can't force you to do anything, this job is fucking terrible." Sam finally laughed. "But, that doesn't mean I don't love it. Helping people is satisfying, Sam. And I'm saying that in the most non-pervy way I can."

 

"You're more married to work than you're married to Cas." Sam mumbled and then coughed trying to cover it.

 

"Shut up, bitch." Dean punched his brother playfully in the arm.

 

"Jerk." Sam responded, smiling. 

 

Silence fell between them. Sam was fidgeting with the corner of the pillow, biting his lower lip. He took in a deep breath that was much needed.

 

"Okay, I'm doing it."

 

"That's the spirit!" Dean said. "Police Academy won't be that bad, believe me. Think positive, maybe one day we'll be partners." He said, getting off the bed.

 

"I thought you worked alone." Sam searched for some clothes in his closet.

 

"Yeah, because pretty much all of my partners were idiots." 

 

Sam smiled at that and went past Dean to go to the bathroom. He put a hand on his brother's shoulder.

 

"Thanks."

 

"That's what family is for, right?" Dean responded. "I should go, let you get ready. Don't be late!" said Dean as he was exiting the apartment.

 

"Yeah, mom!" Sam said sarcastically at his brother's concern.

 

He went to the bathroom. He put his hands on the bathroom sink and let out a long sigh.

 

"It's gonna be okay."

 

He washed and dressed and in 30 minutes he was out the door, without being late as his brother said.

 

\-------------

 

FBI Academy, as Dean said it, really wasn't that bad. Of course, besides the training classes that Sam hated with all his heart, it was alright. Classes on more gruesome murders were his favorite. He liked going to serial killers' minds, trying to imagine how things happened and what the killer would do next. That was pretty much all the job, yes, but serial killers were different. More smart, more skillful, knowing exactly where to aim and hit and at what time.

Everything went fine, until one day. The day that changed everything.

He was walking home, now his everyday routine. Sam had a car, but he liked walking better. Especially days like this. It wasn't warm, but cold either. The sun send beams on the leaves covered ground. He went past a coffee shop, a pharmacy, near a park. He was almost near the bookstore when he heard yelling from inside. It sounded like two persons fighting.

 

"God, Michael, just fucking leave then!" the first man shouted. Sam felt how he struggled to help calm.

 

"You know I'm not going anywhere without you." the other male shout back. This one was the one who started it, Sam knew.

 

"Fine, then. Because I'm not going anywhere."

 

"If you don't come with me, you and your daughter are going to starve to death here. Think about her first."

 

Sam was in front of the bookstore now. The blonde, the first man, yelped as the brunet caught his wrist and pulled it toward him. The blonde tried to push Michael away using his other hand.

 

"Michael! Let me go!" he shouted.

 

Sam finally entered. He pulled his temporary trainee badge out.

 

"FBI. What is going on here?" he asked.

 

Michael looked back. He looked with disgust at the other male.

 

"I see you called the cops, slut."

 

At that remark, Sam wanted to punch him in the face. He didn't know why, but he wanted to protect the blonde man. He looked horrified.

 

"No, I- I didn't do anything."

 

The brunet let go of his hand and tried to walk out but was stopped by Sam.

 

"What do **you** want now?" he asked somewhat bored.

 

Sam snorted at the disrespect this man could show. If Dean was here he would throw this dude on the ground and handcuff him.

 

"I want you to not come back here, or there will be a fine on your head for disturbing a public location and for assault."

 

The man huffed, but left without saying anything. Sam turned again to the blonde who looked he was on the edge of a crisis. He looked Sam in the eyes for a moment. He looked terrified. Sam didn't know anything about him, but he knew a abusive relationship when he saw one. The blonde let his head down, putting his elbows on the checkout desk and then his head in his hands. His breath fastened a little and his shoulders were shaking. He was on the verge of crying, and you didn't need some diploma to see that. Sam approached him putting his hands on the desk.

 

"Sir, are you alright?"

 

The blonde looked up, tears forming in the corners of his eyes. Sam wasn't the one who should be talking, but he looked like hell. Big bags were under his eyes, a redness in the corner of his eyes showing the results of a past conflict. His blonde hair was ruffled, and he looked like he could faint at any moment.

 

"Yeah. It's fine, you shouldn't-"

 

"Sir, did this happen before?" Sam already knew the answer.

 

"Y- Yes, but.. It's fine! Really. You don't have to worry about me. You sure have more important cases." he said looking up at Sam, wiping his eyes with his hands.

 

"What's your name?"

 

"Lucifer Pellegrino." he whispered and Sam could barely hear it.

 

"Alright, Mr. Pellegrino. What about your daughter?"

 

"My daughter? How do you know I-"

 

"I overheard the discussion, that's all."

 

"Oh. Right, yeah. Uhm, I don't know why I panicked, I'm sorry." he sighed "She's with my step-brother. Gabriel Speight."

 

"What about the man who was threatening you?"

 

"Michael Speight." he said quietly.

 

Sam understood. He didn't ask about that Michael anymore, he saw how uncomfortable Lucifer was. That type of relationship wasn't something everyone accepted.

 

"Did you go to the police? Put charges on him?"

 

"No!" Lucifer's eyes lit up with fear. "I- I mean..no." he said more calmly his cheeks turning red.

 

"You shouldn't let him treat you like that, If you need us-"

 

"No." Lucifer said abruptly, his mouth a straight line and his eyes staring somewhere behind Sam. 

 

His blue eyes looked up at Sam. He smirked. God, he was gorgeous. Sam's cheeks burnt up. Where the hell did that thought come from. He coughed and brushed it away.

 

"So, agent, huh?"

 

"Yeah, trainee." 

 

"Still an agent."

 

"This is actually my first encounter."

 

"Welp, sorry to disappoint you." Lucifer looked down and held his wrist into his other hand. There was a faint bruise.

 

"Are you sure you-"

 

"Daddy!"

 

Sam was interrupted by a little girl's squeal. He turned and looked as a kid, somewhere between 4-5, came through the doors. She ran towards Lucifer and Lucifer raised her into his arms pouring kisses all over her face. The little girl squealed again and tried to escape from her father's arms.

 

"Have you been good to Gabriel?" Lucifer asked raising an eyebrow.

 

"Yes, daddy." she said trying to stop here giggles.

 

Trough the door came a brunet man carrying a pink backpack over his shoulder. Glitter was covering a corner of his jacket.

 

"Leave the poor girl alone." he laughed. Sam put the man as Gabriel.

 

Gabriel stopped, looking at Sam, concern into his eyes. It was the exact concern Dean would show.

 

"Who is this?" he asked "Lucifer, are you alright?"

 

"Yeah, I'm fine."

 

"Uhm, I- I was going." Sam responded hurriedly.

 

Sam leaned a little over the desk. "Please, if there is anything wrong, call us." he whispered. Lucifer just nodded.

 

Sam turned and left the bookstore, his heart drumming into his ears. He didn't know if it was because of his first agent encounter, or because Lucifer.

 

The only thing he knew is that he was screwed.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter, yay! Please tell me your opinions.
> 
> If there are any mistakes, please tell me.
> 
> That's all.


End file.
